Devil's Backbone
by Xpages-written-in-the-starsX
Summary: I shouldn't be in love with this monster. But I am. He is the sun and I'm Icarus. I've never been able to keep my head clear around him. Not since we were children and he entered Camp with Annabeth. I'm going to lose him. Luke Castellan is going to shatter my world. After today, no-one else will have my heart. Only him. I'm not capable of falling in love with anyone else. Luke/OC
1. Daughter of Poseidon

And still you're in my heart, but you're the only one.

And, yes, there are times when I hate you.

But I don't complain 'cause I've been afraid that you would walk away.

But now I don't hate you, I'm happy to say that I will be there at the end of the day.

I don't want to be without you, babe. I don't want a broken heart.

Don't want to take breath without you, baby, I don't want to play that part.

I know that I love you but let me just say I don't want to love you in no kind of way.

No, no, I don't want a broken heart and I don't want to play the broken-hearted girl.

—**Beyoncé Knowles,** _Broken-Hearted Girl_.

* * *

He's grown since I saw him last, looking older and more well-off. Angular features, strong squared jaw, those golden-lashed eyes, chapped lips, the scar under his eye: a jagged white line from his battle with a dragon, and a mess of golden hair that falls slightly over his forehead. My eyes fall to his chest, following the line of sinew underneath the long-sleeved black tee shirt down to the rigid muscles of his abdomen. My Luke. He's still there, just underneath the cold exterior.

"Luke," I choke out. I shouldn't be in love with this monster. He is the sun—strong, and painful to stare at for too long—and I'm Icarus; weak, unable to see the flaws of the daylight. But I do. I love him. I have since the moment he walked into my backyard when we were kids.

He rolls his sleeves up as he moves forward toward me. I don't look away from him, keeping steady even though my knees want to give in with the intensity of his gaze. Luke reaches forward, closing his long fingers around my wrists to tug me flat against him. My breath comes out in a gasp, my heart pounding against my chest at his proximity. Oh, Gods. I don't know if I can hold back. Not around him. I've never been able to keep my mind clear with him close. Not since we were children and he entered Camp. His hand skim up my forearms, along my upper-arms, over my shoulders, to rest against the curve of my neck. The blonde's thumb presses against my pulse point. A shiver runs up my spine and goose bumps erupt across my flesh.

"I miss you, Cal. So damn much." He admits, ducking his head down to press his forehead against mine. He's so close our lips brush together. It sends a shockwave through me. A smirk crosses his handsome face, "Your heart's beating so fast."

"We've been screwing around since we were twelve years old, you know what to do to _make_ me react to you. It's just a physical thing." I lie, my heart changing on the words 'just physical'. My ex turns his head to press his lips against the shell of my ear.

"You're a terrible liar, Calista, you always have been."

My knees go weak at the sound of his silvery voice saying my full name and I find myself gripping the back of his biceps to keep myself standing. Luke backs me up against the side of my cabin, resting his palms on either side of my head.

"You still love me." His tone of voice fills with awe as the golden swirls in his blue eyes soften.

"It doesn't matter. I could never be with you after you almost killed my brother." I reply, the venom clear in my voice as I glare up at him.

"It matters. Cal, I'm doing this for us. So we don't have to listen to the Gods anymore. Don't you want to see your father fall? I know you hate him just as much as I hate mine."

"I don't want Olympus to fall, and I don't want Kronos coming back. That's what you're doing, isn't it?" I reply, "Luke Castellan, I know you better than anyone else in this universe. It's how your mind works."

"Oh? If you know everything I want, then tell me why I came back to camp."

"Besides poisoning Thalia's tree? I don't think you have a reason."

"What if I told you," He flattens his hard body against me, his heat igniting my bones, "that I came back for you? That I haven't gotten you out of my head for the past year? I love you. Always have, always will. Come with me."

"N-No, I can't. My brothers…they need me." My words trail off as his mouth moves down the curve of my neck, nipping and kitten-licking the skin before pushing the Orange fabric of my shirt to the side and sucking a bruise into my collarbone. He skims his fingertips across the area where my throat meets my shoulder as he leaves the hickey on me.

My mind goes completely blank as my fingers slide around to the back of his neck to tug him down to my level and seal my lips against his. My blood pounds in my ears the second our mouths touch, and all I can feel, see, think, smell, is him. His tongue sweeps against my bottom lip and I immediately grant him access. His hands slip up the front of my Camp Half-Blood tee shirt to roam my stomach and hips with calloused palms while his tongue explores my mouth expertly. Familiar. I push my tongue forward to tangle with his as I jump to wrap my legs around his slim hips. My body knows how good Luke feels, and I crave it; his touch, for his bare skin pressed against me. One of his hands grips my backside to keep me locked around him, the other fisted into my hair.

"Do you want to?" He pants in a huskier voice than before we kissed. Do I? Yes. Is it a good idea? Probably not.

I nod, and his slow sexy lopsided smirk spreads across his features. This is the last time. After today, no-one else will have my heart. Only him. I'm not capable of falling in love with anyone else. Closing my eyes, I bury my face into his neck. I can vaguely feel us moving from the wall. The door to my cabin swings shut and the latch falls into place.

We've done this dance a million times, but it's been over a year since we touched.

"I…love…you. Only you." He says between kisses. I reach up and tangle my fingers into his blond locks of hair as he lowers us to the bed and moves on top of me. We don't move for a moment, staring at the other. Gods, I've missed him. More than a healthy amount.

"I love you too." I murmur. It's like pulling the trigger on a gun. He attacks my mouth with his, grabbing the bottom of the cotton fabric and ripping it over my head. I lift my arms to allow Luke to strip my shirt and toss it somewhere else in my bedroom. A low groan comes from deep inside his chest as his eyes move down my torso, a hunger in them I haven't seen for a long time.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Luke whispers, moving forward to cup my breasts through my bra. I kiss him again, moaning at the feel of his hands massaging me. Sucking his bottom lip into my mouth, I buck my hips up into his. Tearing my mouth from his, I feel my own chest heaving as I stare at his now shiny bottom lip. Holy fuck. I did that.

"We can stop," The blonde whispers, gripping my hips with his large hands.

"No. Don't give me time to start thinking about this. If I think, I'll stop, and tell everyone you're here." I breathlessly reply, brushing my thumb over his cheekbone.

"With how loud you are, I'm sure the entire camp and all of the eastern seaboard is going to know I'm here." I slap his arm playfully at the words seconds before he reaches behind me, arches my back, and unclips my bra.

"You, Mr. Castellan, are wearing _far_ too much." I say in the most seductive voice I can manage, leaning up on my elbows, "Take off your shirt."

Luke stands up in front of me, reaching down to the hem of his tight black shirt and tugging it over his head. My mouth goes dry as I trace my eyes over the rigid, muscular skin. _Has he gotten __**more**__ ripped?_

"Not that I mind, but are you going to sit there and stare at me all night?"

"Maybe I will. I'm enjoying the view." I giggle. He climbs back over me, knees on either side of my thighs.

"Trust me, the view of you pushing your chest up like that is much, much sexier." Luke's smoky voice murmurs before he reaches down and flicks open the button on my jeans. He takes a small nip of my bare shoulder, causing excitement to course through me. I shove the denim down my legs, throwing it with my shirt and bra on the floor. Luke doesn't look away from me as his finger slips inside the lace edges of my panties.

"Oh fuck, Luke!" It slithers out before I can control it. His mouth moves wet, hot kisses up the curve of my neck as his fingers move. My eyes roll back in my head a little, my fingers clawing at the taut skin of his shoulders. Not that he minds. Pain doesn't bother him. Luke lifts his head and runs his nose up my neck then presses a kiss against my chin. My stomach tightens into a knot and he moves faster—almost frantically.

"LUKE!" I scream, biting down on his shoulder to muffle the sound. He removes his hand from between my legs, tugs my panties off at the same time I unbuckle his belt and shove the jeans down his legs. He kicks them off along with his boxers. I gulp. It's not like I'm a virgin. We've been together more than once. I just haven't thought about doing this with him again.

"Are you still sure?" He asks, again. The kind side of him reserved for me rises.

"I'm positive." I reply, rolling onto my knees, grasping him by the forearms and shoving him back onto my bed, throwing one leg over his and lowering myself down onto him. He groans loudly as I sink all the way down and roll my hips. Luke wraps his arms around me and helps me move, kissing my jaw and murmuring promises he'll never, ever have to keep. I keep moving up and down, pressing my lips against his as I reach my high a second time, dragging him over the edge with me as he cries out my name against my mouth.

* * *

He puts my bra back on me and then presses a small kiss to my nose before slipping my shirt over my head. I turn away from him, leaning against my desk. My chest aches dully. I'm going to lose him again. Luke Castellan is going to shatter my world again. His body's suddenly right there caging me in, his hands on each side of mine. He reaches up and brushing my hair from the side of my neck and then presses a kiss to the curve of my shoulder.

"Come with me. I don't want to leave you here." My Luke whispers, running his nose up the length of my jaw.

"No. This…This can't happen again. It's the last time. I love you, but I can't help you."

"Please. One more chance. I want this. I want you." He replies, "I can't lose you again." I rip his arms and hands away from me and sit at the edge of my bed, drawing my knees to my chest.

"Goodbye, Luke. Please, just leave."

"Cali-"

"I'll scream for Percy if you aren't out that door in the next six seconds."

"I love you, Calista, and I'm not going to give up on you." He cups my cheek with his large, warm hand, pecks me on the lips, and backs out of my cabin.

I roll onto my stomach, bury my face into my pillow and let sobs overtake my body.


	2. The Taxi of Eternal Torment

"_You shall sail the ship with warriors of bone_

_You shall find what you seek and make it your own._

_But despair for your life entombed within stone_

_And fail without friends to fly home alone."_

—Oracle of Delphi in Sea of Monsters.

* * *

The bonfire celebrating the fall of the bull isn't something I look forward to, but I get up from my bed—where I've laid all day crying—and get dressed. Simple clothes I know he wouldn't like. They'd 'show too much'. Short-shorts and a tank top. Fingers rap at the glass of my door, and I sniffle before I swing it open to find my favorite blonde Daughter of Athena. Tears run down her face before she even speaks to me.

"Why did he do this to her?"

I don't hesitate, just reach forward and tug her into a hug. She snakes her arms around my torso and sobs into my shoulder.

"Ssh. Annabeth, we're going to get her better. We made her a promise. Family, always. I'm going to keep that promise." I whisper, stroking her soft braid to calm her down.

"I just…Thalia gave her life to save him and I don't understand why-"

"Luke's angry. He's always been angry. He thinks this is what's going to make up for our parents treating us like shit."

"He talked to you today?" Her blue eyes widen as she yanks away from me, glancing knowingly at the crumple of dirty sheets on the floor.

"Ana…"

"You slept with him! After everything, you still did that?! I can't believe you!"

"I LOVE HIM!" I blurt out, "I don't think there's any way for me to _stop_ loving him. No matter what he does, he's still the guy I fell in love with when I was eight years old."

"Then you're as weak as our parents." I grasp her by the front of her shirt and shove her against an adjacent wall at the sentence.

"I. Am. Not. Weak." I hiss, "If you ever say that again, Annabeth Chase, I'm going to kick your skinny little ass. I don't care how my little brother feels about you. Do you hear me?" I drop her to the ground as I head to the bonfire, dropping into a seat beside Clarisse La Rue—the only one that's still spoken to me since everyone in Camp found out about Luke and I. She smirks at me, bumping me with her shoulder. I grin back, elbowing her in response.

I don't pay attention to Dionysus as he speaks, only looking up at the mention of the Golden Fleece. It dawns on me then. That's what he wants. That's why Luke wanted me to go with him. He knew that if I disappeared, Grover would follow with my brother and Annabeth. He was going to use me. Hell, he did use me. My stomach balls into a fist at the realization.

Clarisse smiles broadly when she's chosen to go on the quest for the Fleece. _Good for her,_ I think sourly, _at least it won't be someone important Luke kills for it._

Nausea rolls through my stomach, and I sprint all the way to my bathroom, flip my hair out of the way, and empty the contents of my stomach into the porcelain. Heaving several times until my abdomen aches and burns.

Curling up in a ball once again, I fall asleep from exhaustion, pulled into the most painful memory inside of me.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Run! Faster, Annabeth!" I shouted, pushing on the younger girl's back to propel her forward, glancing over my shoulder to make sure Thalia was still there. She nodded once, curtly. Sweat soaked through my clothes from the force of our sprinting. Their thunderous pursuit sent a tremor of fear up my spine. There was a loud crack and ripping sound from behind and a blur of greens and brown flashed in front of us. I reeled back with a scream, and all my fear faded when I looked over the fallen tree. Luke. Luke was hurt. I lifted myself over the bark and sprinted to kneel in front of him._

_ "You have to get up, Luke. Grover, Annabeth, get him inside the gate." I said, as I saw my cousin lunging forward, "Thalia, don't!"_

_ It was too late. The Cyclops grasped the back of her jacket and threw her across the clearing._

"_THALIA!" I drew Riptide out of my pocket and clicked it, starting forward._

_ "Cali, stop. STOP!" The eleven-year-old blonde boy snaked his arms around my stomach and started pulling me backward._

_ "No. She's…I have to kill it!" I screamed, tears blurring my vision as Thalia's body went limp, lightning and thunder rolling through the dark clouds above._

_ "Grover! Help me move her!" The satyr ripped the sword from my grasp and held it at his side as both boys dragged me into the safe boundaries of camp, Annabeth ahead of me. When the vines and underbrush built up around the dark-haired girl, I turned around to face Luke. He crushed me to him, tucking my head under his chin as his blue eyes watched my cousin becoming the tree. My fingers gripped the collar of his shirt as I collapsed into him._

* * *

"CALI!" I bolt upright and my forehead bashes into a hard one. Percy curses as he covers the area I hit with his fingers.

"What the hell? Percy! Were you watching me sleep?"

"No. In case you didn't notice, big sister, my cabin is on the other side of that wall and _**I **_heard you screaming. I thought something was wrong." He blinks dad's green eyes, looking slightly wounded.

"I'm fine. I was just…"

"What?"

"I was dreaming about the night Thalia died." I murmur, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I have something that might make you slightly less irritated with me. I heard this prophecy about me-"

"I'm only eighteen, it could be me." My brother blinks rapidly at me as if he doesn't understand.

"How did you know the prophecy?"

"When I was twelve, Luke and I snuck into see the Oracle and…that's what she told us. The majority of our world knows about the prophecy, I just don't think anyone had the heart to tell you. Most of the Big Three's kids don't live past fifteen, and both of us made it. That prophecy could be about me or you. We're the only half-bloods of the eldest gods, and I have just under two years until I'm twenty. You have four years until you're 20, Perce." I ruffle his hair as I finish speaking, "You're young. You shouldn't…you shouldn't have to think about the fall of Olympus."

"We're going after it. The Fleece. Clarisse doesn't know what she's up against with Luke."

"And you want me to come along, so Luke won't kill any of you." I cross my arms over my chest, "Why would you think I want to see him again after this morning?"

"From what Annabeth said, you didn't exactly have the worst time with him this morning."

My face flushes at his words and I scratch the back of my neck uncomfortably.

* * *

I play with the beads on my necklace as we ride in what can only be described as the taxi ride from hell. Jostling against the other three inside the backseat. Tyson keeps glancing over at me, curious as to why I glare at him. All I see when I look at him is Thalia's dying body. Of the Cyclops throwing her to the ground and killing her. I link my free arm through the blonde girl's—knowing she thinks of the same thing. The bead from my first year of camp—a lightning bolt, for my cousin—draws my mind back to the blonde I can't keep out of my head or heart.

The one I might have to kill to save Olympus, if I'm the one from the prophecy.


	3. Something Worth Keeping

_**A/N: Using actual dialogue from the book in important scenes. I only own Calista.**_

* * *

We climb out of the Gray Sisters' yellow cab, my fingers gripping Annabeth's arm as another fierce round of nausea wells up inside of me.

"Come on," I say, "We have to find somewhere to sleep. Annabeth and I'll head up the beach. Percy, Tyson, you should head into town and investigate."

"Sister, splitting up is not a good idea." Tyson protests. I reflexively reach for the dagger strapped to the inside of my thigh, made of the same metal as Backbiter. Small fingers tighten around my wrist to stop me.

"Not a good idea. The Gods don't take well to betraying each-other." Annabeth hisses. I relax and stalk toward the beach.

"I'll go with her. Can you stay with Tyson?" I hear Percy reply, his familiar footsteps chasing after me. I plop down on the beach, slide my feet into the sand, draw my knees to my chest, and wrap my arms around them. The sound of the waves hitting the shore calms all my senses. I guess that makes sense, with my father being who he is. My younger brother's arm brushes mine as he sits down in nearly the same position. I stare at the rolling water, biting down on the inside of my cheek. My gaze moves up to the stars—tracing constellations. Absentmindedly, I pull a Coke from my backpack and hand it to the sixteen-year-old.

Both of us jump when a disembodied voice says, "Beautiful, aren't they?"

Percy coughs as he tries to keep from spraying me with his soda and I pat his back to aid him before looking at the man, clad in nylon running shorts and a New York City Marathon T-shirt. He's slim and fit, with salt-and-pepper hair and a sly smile. A familiar smile. I narrow my eyes. I know him, from somewhere. I just can't remember where.

"May I join you?" he asks, "I haven't sat down in ages."

"Uh…Sure." I whisper, resting my hand over the dagger.

"Your hospitality does you credit. Oh, and Coca-Cola! May I?" He sits with his back to the ocean, pops a soda and takes a drink. "Ah ... that hits the spot. Peace and quiet at-"

A smart phone goes off in his pocket and I send my brother a sideways glance as two creatures began writhing around it-green snakes, no bigger than earthworms.

The jogger doesn't notice. He checked his LCD display and curses. "I've got to take this. Just a sec ..." Then into the phone: "Hello?"

He listens. The mini-snakes writhe up and down the back of his phone. Something about him is too familiar. It's eerie.

"Yeah," the jogger says. "Listen-I know, but... I don't care if he is chained to a rock with vultures pecking at his liver, if he doesn't have a tracking number, we can't locate his package... A gift to humankind, great... You know how many of those we deliver-Oh, never mind. Listen, just refer him to Eris in customer service. I gotta go."

He hangs up with a wry smile. "Sorry. The overnight express business is just booming. Now, as I was saying-"

"You have snakes on your phone."

"What? Oh, they don't bite. Say hello, George and Martha."

_Hello, George and Martha,_ a raspy male voice hisses inside my head.

_Don't be sarcastic,_ says a female voice.

_Why not?_ George demands. _I do all the real work._

"Oh, let's not go into that again!" The jogger slips his phone back into his pocket. "Now, where were we ... Ah, yes. Peace and quiet."

He crosses his ankles and stared up at the stars. "Been a long time since I've gotten to relax. Ever since the telegraph-rush, rush, rush. Do you have a favorite constellation, Percy?"

"Uh, I like Hercules." He whispers. I smile. _Mine too_.

"Why?"

"Well ... because he had rotten luck. Even worse than mine. It makes me feel better."

The jogger chuckles. "Not because he was strong and famous and all that?"

"No."

Before he can answer, Martha the snake's muffled voice comes from his pocket: _I have Demeter on line two._

"Not now," the jogger says. "Tell her to leave a message."

_She's not going to like that. The last time you put her off, all the flowers in the floral delivery division wilted._

"Just tell her I'm in a meeting!" The jogger rolls his eyes. "Sorry again, Percy. You were saying ..."

"Um ... who are you, exactly?" I growl, cutting off my brother protectively.

"Haven't you guessed by now?"

_Show them!_ Martha pleaded. _I haven't been full-size for months._

_Don't listen to her!_ George said. _She just wants to show off!_

The man takes out his phone again. "Original form, please."

The phone stretches into a three-foot-long wooden staff with dove wings sprouting out the top. George and Martha, now full-sized green snakes, coil together around the middle. A caduceus, the symbol of Cabin Eleven. My chest tightens. I realized who the jogger reminds me of with his elfish features, the arrogant smirk, the endless cobalt blue eyes.

"You're Luke's father," I say. "Hermes."

Percy takes a sharp intake of breath.

The God purses his lips. "'Luke's father.' Normally, that's not the first way people introduce me. God of thieves, yes. God of messengers and travelers, if they wish to be kind."

"I don't care what you call yourself. I want you to leave us alone. The only Gods who aren't permitted to have, or interact with their, children are our fathers and Hades and you abandoned your son for _no reason_."

I cross my arms as I spring to my feet. His blue eyes match that of his son's. Like the sea before a storm. I would know. I can create them on my own. The temperature around us drops with my fury, the waves crashing more furiously against the shore. This man made Luke a monster. He's what made the man I love bitter and angry with the world.

"You're Calista, the girl my son is so infatuated with."

"Your son isn't _infatuated_ with me," I snarl, "He's in love with me."

"And do you return that affection?"

"Ask my cousin. Eros." I shoot back.

"So fiery, just like your father." He replies, smirking the same as Luke, "Do you think he approves of your choice in men? After all, Luke is trying to kill all of us."

"And who made him angry enough to do that?"

"Cali, stop. I don't think insulting the _messenger of the gods_ is a smart idea."

"If you knew what I knew about him, you'd back the hell of and shut up, little brother."

"I knew a boy once ... oh, younger than you by far. A mere baby, really. One night, when this boy's mother wasn't watching, he sneaked out of their cave and stole some cattle that belonged to Apollo. To make up for his theft, the boy gave Apollo an instrument he'd invented-a lyre. Apollo was so enchanted with the music that he forgot all about being angry." He addresses both of us at once.

"So what's the moral?"

"The moral? It's a true story. Does truth have a moral? How about this: stealing is not always bad?"

"I don't think my mom would like that moral." The dark-haired boy responds coolly. Frustrated.

Ever since Percy and I discovered we were siblings, he's always hated it when I get angry. It infuriates him too. So, he tries to get rid of the object upsetting me.

"I've got it," Hermes says. "Young people don't always do what they're told, but if they can pull it off and do something wonderful, sometimes they escape punishment. How's that?"

"You're saying I should go anyway," Percy says, "even without permission."

"Yes, that's what I'm saying to _you._" Hermes's eyes twinkle. "Martha, may I have the first package, please?"

She belches out a stainless steel canister-an old-fashioned lunch box thermos with a black plastic top. _Disgusting. _The sides of the thermos are enameled with red and yellow Ancient Greek scenes-a hero killing a lion; a hero lifting up Cerberus, the three-headed dog.

"Wait a minute," I hear Percy say. "This is a gift?"

"Go on, pick it up."

After studying it for a moment, his green eyes light up and he exclaims, "It's a compass!"

"Very clever. I never thought of that. But its intended use is a bit more dramatic. Uncap it, and you will release the winds from the four corners of the earth to speed you on your way. Not now! And please, when the time comes, only unscrew the lid a tiny bit. The winds are a bit like me-always restless. Should all four escape at once ... ah, but I'm sure you'll be careful. And now my second gift. George?" He replies.

George unhinges his jaw and coughs up a little plastic bottle filled with chewable vitamins.

"You're kidding," I said. "Are those Minotaur-shaped?"

Hermes picks up the bottle and rattles it, "The lemon ones, yes. The grape ones are Furies, I think. Or are they hydras? At any rate, these are potent. Don't take one unless you really, really need it."

"How will I know if I really, really need it?"

"You'll know, believe me. Nine essential vitamins, minerals, amino acids ... oh, everything you need to feel yourself again." He tosses my brother the bottle.

"Percy, do you think I could have a moment with your sister?"

"Cali, are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, Perce. Go check on Annabeth and Tyson." I don't look away from the thousand-year-old blue eyes.

"Your mother. She was a demi-god of Nemesis, correct?"

"Yes. She was."

"So, you are the closest thing to a Goddess walking on the planet. Looking at you, I don't have any doubt either. You are beautiful. I see why you've got my son so unhinged."

"Thank you?"

"This belonged to your mother, something George and Martha found when I heard your name attached to Luke. You could very well be the child of the prophecy, and every Hero needs a blade, and—from your father—a symbol."

He draws a long, lightweight sword with an intricate white-silver handle out, it's long blade reminding me of Backbiter. Celestial gold mixed with steel. Then he tugs out a golden chain with a trident pendant hanging down.

"Thank You, Lord Hermes…but why are you helping me?"

His blue eyes soften. "Perhaps because I hope that you can save many people on this quest. Not just your friend Grover."

"Luke?" I whisper, my voice cracking, "Luke can't be saved. Even if I could find him ... he told my brother he wanted to tear down Olympus stone by stone. Luke hates all of the Gods, you especially."

"My dear young cousin, if there's one thing I've learned over the eons, it's that you can't give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it. It doesn't matter if they hate you, or embarrass you, or simply don't appreciate you. Do you understand what I'm saying about family?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"You will someday. In the meantime, I must be going." Hermes stands up and brushes the sand off his legs. "I hope I packed well for you, I do have some experience with travel." He snaps his fingers and three yellow duffel bags appear at my feet. "Waterproof, of course. If you ask nicely, your father should be able to help you reach the ship."

"Hermes!" I call before he gets around ten feet away, "I won't give up on him. I can't."

"I know. And he won't give up on you. My son has many negative personality traits, and stubbornness is his strongest."

He shimmers and vanishes, leaving me alone with my mother's sword and a promise I intend to keep.


	4. Impact

How long will I love you? As long as stars are above you and longer if I can.

How long will I need you? As long as the seasons need to follow their plan

How long will I be with you? As long as the sea is bound to wash upon the sand.

How long will I want you? As long as you want me to and longer, by far.

How long will I hold you? As long as your father told you, as long as I can.

How long will I love you? As long as the stars are above you and longer if I may.

-Ellie Goulding, _How Long Will I Love You?_

* * *

"All right," Annabeth says, hands on her hips as she stares at the Andromeda in the distance. "How do we get to that ship?"

"Hermes said my father would help." I say.

"Well then? What are you waiting for?" She demands. I roll my eyes. In the minutes it took for them to find me on the beach, I figured out that my sword works similar to Percy's. It folds into a tiny silver ball that fits in my pocket. I keep it tightly gripped in my palm as I step into the warmth of the ocean.

"Dad, please. I need you." I breathe, skimming my hands along the top of the salt water.

Three long white shapes cut through the waves as they blur toward us. Hippocampi. Thank Gods.

Tyson catches his breath. "Fish ponies!"

"They're beautiful." Annabeth agrees.

I climb up onto the back of one, my arms tight around the soft, wet skin, Annabeth behind Percy on another, and Tyson weighing down the heaviest one alone. The second we reach around twenty feet from the ship, I lower myself into the water and dive downward, not having to hold my breath from the automatic air bubble around me. I resurface at the edge of a deck, silently making my way onto the back and curling up against the side of the boat. We pass forty or fifty cabin doors with no sound behind any of them.

"Bad smell," Tyson whines. I feel my eyes widen and extend my sword. I can see the tiny Greek letters spelling out its name on the hilt. Backlash. Cyclopes can smell monsters.

Grouped together on the deck, stand humanoid females with twin serpent tails instead of legs.

"Scythian Dracaenae," Annabeth whispers. "Dragon women."

The monsters make a semicircle around a young guy in Greek armor hacking on a straw dummy. A lump forms in my throat when I realize the dummy wears an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Probably Luke's. As we watch, the guy in armor stabs the dummy through its belly and rips upward. Straw flies everywhere. The monsters cheer and howl. Annabeth steps away from the window, her face ashen.

"Come on," Percy's voice shakes. "The sooner we find Luke the better."

At the end of the hallway are double oak doors that look like they must lead somewhere important. When we're thirty feet away, Tyson stops. "Voices inside."

"You can hear that far?" Percy asks.

My Cyclops brother closes his eye like he's concentrating hard. Then his voice changes, becoming a husky approximation of Luke's. "-the prophecy ourselves. The fools won't know which way to turn."

Tyson's voice changes again, becoming deeper and gruffer, "You really think the old horseman is gone for good?"

Tyson laughs Luke's laugh. "They can't trust him. Not with the skeletons in his closet. The poisoning of the tree was the final straw."

Annabeth shivers. "Stop that, Tyson! How do you do that? It's creepy."  
Tyson opens his eye, puzzled. "Just listening."  
"Keep going," I said. "What else are they saying?"  
Tyson closes his eye again.

He hisses in the gruff man's voice: "Quiet!" Then Luke's voice, whispering: "Are you sure?"  
"Yes," Tyson mumbles in the gruff voice. "Right outside."

Too late, I realize what's happening. I just have time to say, "Percy, run!" when the doors of the stateroom burst open and there appears Luke, flanked by two hairy giants armed with javelins, their bronze tips aimed right at our chests. I stand between Percy and the spear, my arm behind my back and gripping his wrist. Luke rolls his shoulders back as his eyes meet mine, a secretive smile playing on his lips. As if to say 'I knew you'd show up here'. He's traded in his tee shirt and loose-fitting jeans for a navy button-up and clingy jeans that make my mouth go dry.

"If it isn't my favorite girl." He whispers with a crooked smile. A gasp comes from my throat as his large hands shoot forward to wrap long fingers around my hips and tug them into his. My teeth sink into my lower-lip at the tingles that fly through my body where he touches. My hands land on his chest and I send my brother a wide-eyed glance before Luke tucks me into his side with an arm draped over my shoulders. Remembering my promise to Hermes, I rest my head against his chest, over his heart and wrap my arms around his abdomen. Annabeth glares where we touch. She still loves him, too.

His two guards lead Percy, Tyson, and the blonde down a flight of stairs and into what looks like a gigantic suite.

"Sit." Luke, with a simple flick of his hand, sends three chairs into the middle of the room. He backs up to sit down on the plush caramel microfiber couch, and lifts me into his lap—back to his chest. The others don't sit, as I expect. I wouldn't have if he hadn't pulled me. The blonde introduces his two bear-like henchmen, but I don't listen. A small ray of sunlight drifts into the room through a small, slightly blue window, bathing the room with light the color of the ocean. It's beautiful. My fingers roll the tiny silver orb around in thought.

I come back into reality when I hear Luke sigh. "Right to the point, eh? Okay, sure I poisoned the tree. So what?"

"How could you?" Annabeth seethes with anger. "Thalia saved your life! Our lives! How could you dishonor her-"

"I didn't dishonor her!" Luke snaps. "The gods dishonored her, Annabeth! If Thalia were alive, she'd be on my side. And you're going to lecture me about her when you're hanging around with him?" Luke points at Tyson. "If you knew what was coming, you'd understand-"

"I understand you want to destroy the camp!" she yelled. "You're a monster!"

I flinch.

Luke lets out a laugh of disbelief. "The gods have blinded you. Can't you imagine a world without them, Annabeth? What good is that ancient history you study? Three thousand years of baggage! The West is rotten to the core. It has to be destroyed. Join me! We could use your intelligence, Annabeth."

"Because you have none of your own!"

His eyes narrow, his voice taking on a low and dangerous tone. "I know you, Annabeth. You deserve better than tagging along on some hopeless quest to save the camp. Half-Blood Hill will be overrun by monsters within the month. The heroes who survive will have no choice but to join us or be hunted to extinction. You really want to be on a losing team?"

The words coming out of his mouth don't make sense. Not from him. It doesn't sound like him; threatening to kill and torment. It's unnerving.

"Traveling with a Cyclops…Talk about dishonoring Thalia's memory! I'm surprised at you, Annabeth. You of all people-"

"Enough!" I shout, standing up, as Annabeth buries her face into her hands. I kneel down in front of her and tug her head into my shoulder.

"Leave her alone," My brother hissed, "And leave Tyson out this."

"Oh, yeah, I heard. Your father claimed him. How many insults from your father can you stand, Percy? You think he's grateful to you? You think Poseidon cares for you any more than he cares for this monster? If not, then you're a fool."

"Luke!" My voice comes out hard, penetrating. His stormy eyes widen.

"Percy is not a fool!" I hear Tyson shout.

He charges Luke.

"Tyson, stop it."

His fists come down toward Luke's head-a double overhead blow but Agrius and Oreius intercept. They each grasp an arm, push him back, and he stumbles. He falls to the carpet so hard the deck trembles. I kneel down beside him and help him sit in one of the chairs.

"Too bad, Cyclops," Luke says coolly, "Looks like my grizzly friends together are more than a match for your strength. Maybe I should let them-"

"Luke, listen to me. Your father sent us." Percy says.

His face flushes. "Don't. Even. Mention. Him."

"He told us to take this boat. I thought it was just for a ride, but he sent us here to find you. He told me he won't give up on you, no matter how angry you are."

"Angry? Give up on me? He abandoned me, Percy! I want Olympus destroyed! Every throne crushed to rubble! You tell Hermes it's going to happen, too. Each time a half-blood joins us, the Olympians grow weaker and we grow stronger. He grows stronger." Luke points to the gold sarcophagus as he shouts at the top of his lungs. I reach forward and grasp the front of his shirt and curl into his side. All the tension leaves his muscles as his face gains color back. I've always been the one to calm him down.

"So? What's so special…Whoa, you don't mean-" My baby brother sputters.

"He is re-forming. Little by little, we're calling his life force out of the pit. With every recruit who pledges our cause, another small piece appears-" My stomach rolls and I feel the pit of my stomach tighten into a sick knot.

"That's disgusting!" Annabeth cries.

"Your mother was born from Zeus's split skull, Annabeth. I wouldn't talk. Soon there will be enough of the titan lord so that we can make him whole again. We will piece together a new body for him, a work worthy of the forges of Hephaestus." Luke sneers at her.

"You're insane," She argues.

"Join us and you'll be rewarded. We have powerful friends, sponsors rich enough to buy this cruise ship and much more. Percy, your mother will never have to work again. You can buy her a mansion. You can have power, fame-whatever you want. Annabeth, you can realize your dream of being an architect. You can build a monument to last a thousand years. A temple to the lords of the next age!"

"Go to Tartarus." She replies simply. Again, I flinch. This time he feels it, and his arm tightens at his place around my waist.

Luke sighed. "A shame."

He picks up something that resembles a phone and presses a red button. Within seconds the door of the stateroom open and two uniformed crew members rush in, armed with nightsticks. Followed by two draconae, gorgeous and terrifying.

"Ah, good, security," Luke says, "I'm afraid we have some stowaways. Take those three, but this one stays here."

"Yes, sir," they murmur dreamily. He's given them something similar to the Lotus flowers in Las Vegas. It makes me uneasy.

After The Draconae runs his red fingers up and down his arm as her chest presses into it.

"Master," She hisses, "Do you need a stress relief again?"

The monster accentuates her double-meaning with a grind of her hips. Jealousy flares up inside of me, stronger than when Luke told me he fucked Silena Beauregard before him and I were together, and I extend backlash and stab her straight in the chest until she explodes into rose-colored smoke with the smell of sulfur before I turn to the other one.

"He. Is. _**Mine.**_ If I ever catch one of you touching him again, you _will_ die and I _won't_ show any mercy, understood?" I growl, "Now, get out!" She scampers down the hallway, her tails behind her.

I gasp when he shoves me down onto the couch and straddles me with my wrists above my head. Luke grins down at me.

"Do you know how incredibly hot that was?"

"Get the hell off of me, or I'm going to kick your ass." I whisper, bashing my forehead purposefully into his and standing up with my sword drawn. He raises his hands in defeat, shrugging as he saunters forward.

"Is this about Lord Kronos or is it because I had sex with someone else?"

"Both. I hate you, Luke. I hate you so much."

"No, you don't." He replies, "You still suck at lying. If you didn't love me, you wouldn't have let me put my arms around you."

"I made a promise to Hermes that I wouldn't give up on you. _That's_ why I did that."

"After what he did to me, you promised him something?"

"Luk-"

"No. You're betraying me too!" He grasps me by the arms and shoves me backward until my back slams against the wall, head bashing against it.

"Ouch," I whimper as I sink down to the carpet. His eyes widen, and then he's kneeling in front of my and stroking my arms with his hands.

"I never wanted things to be like this with you. I wanted you right next to me, always. Obviously, you don't want anything to do with me. And that kills me. I hate feeling like that about _you. _Hurricanes couldn't remove you from my mind...I'm incapable of not loving you. No matter what you do, I can't stop. I love you, damn it!"

It's the exact way I feel about him. But it's not enough anymore. Not enough to overlook what he's doing.

"Well, maybe that's the problem." Ice creeps into my words. Footsteps and an alarm interrupt me. Gods, what has Percy done now?! I take Backlash with me, running for what feels like my life until I reach the lifeboats, where one's being lowered into the water.

"Cali!" My baby brother shouts. I glance back at Luke one last time, at his darkening blue eyes. He's hurt. I don't blame him. If I believed in his cause, I'd be hurt too.

_I'm sorry, Luke. I love you. _I think, closing my fingers around the deck before I throw myself over the side and free fall through the air until my ass slams into the hard bottom of the boat. Percy cuts the ropes as arrows blur above our heads. We clash with the water seconds later.

Luke watches the boat, but doesn't try to stop me. My chest feels empty, without him.

It isn't until later I understand just how big of an impact he'll have in my life.


	5. Once Upon A December

I lean my head back to allow the sunlight to bathe my skin, the wind whips my hair back. I rest one hand over the flesh of my stomach. My eyes drift shut as I then move to lie on my back on the riverbank. Crossing one leg over the other.

"You're out of your mind, you know that? It's 40 degrees outside and you're lying on the beach in a bikini." A scolding voice says to my left. I open my eyes, bolting upright as I stare over at its owner. Tears blur my vision, prickling when I do see him.

"Dad," I breathe seconds before I barrel into his chest and wrap my arms around his abdomen. He hugs me back, pressing his lips against the crown of my head. Poseidon drapes warm fabric over my shoulders as he steps back, walking alongside me as we make our way across the small inlet of the lake beside the lake.

"What are you doing here?" I mumble.

"You've been struggling for a few days, I thought you'd need someone that would listen to you." He replies. I cross my legs as I sit across from him on the sand.

"Everyone hates me." I whisper, watching the horizon.

"No. They hate him. What he's done. You're a part of Luke. Because you own him—and his heart."

"I don't know what to do." I reply, in a small voice.

"Be with him. You don't want your child to grow up without it's father, do you?"

I glance down at the small bump in my stomach.

"I can't do that…Zeus will punish me! And my child!"

"I won't let anything happen to you. Besides that, you don't have to be _on_ his side just because you are _at_ his side. There's a difference. So, go. Fight from that side of the war. Luke changed their minds, you change 'em back. Send them home to here. Despite my actions in the past, I _do_ want you to be happy, Calista."

* * *

(3rd Person)

Luke steps in front of the shimmering water and calls one of his spies—Ethan Nakamura. A smirk crosses the boy's face from inside his cabin at camp.

"What are you smirking about?!" He growls, flatly. Ever since Cali left, he's felt irritable. Lost. She's his world, and now she's just gone from his life. He feels anger about it too, but all directed at himself for being stupid enough to let her slip away.

"You knocked her up."

"Cali?"

The blond feels his stomach fist up. He already knows the answer, and slowly feels his chest squeeze. Calista's pregnant…

"Yeah, dude. She has a baby bump and everything already. It's all over camp." Luke takes a sharp intake of breath, trying to calm himself. But, holy shit! He's twenty years old, how can he have a baby at this stage of his life? They're so young. It reminds him of something Cali's mother said three years ago, the last time Luke took her to see her mother. After Calista told her that he was sharing a room with her while they stayed with her, her mom understood that they were having sex.

"_Well, I hope you're ready for a baby, because if you're ready to sleep together, you're ready to have a baby."_

She was right. He'd gone last time without a condom. The day he poisoned Thalia's tree. It was a dumbass move and now the girl he loves is paying for it in a Camp full of people that hate her. Hate him.

* * *

(Calista)

Thalia waits for me outside my cabin, a small half-smile on her face. I can't help but grin back, slinging my arm over her shoulders as we walk inside and she sits on my bed. I walk into my closet to get dressed, tugging on a baggy tee shirt—his shirt—that goes to my knees with my favorite shorts.

"So…you and Luke?"

"Yeah. Thalia, I love him. More than I thought I could love someone." I admit, slipping my necklace on and tucking my folded-up sword into my pocket as I sit down facing her.

She's still beautiful, with dark brown eyes, short and now cleanly-cut black hair, wearing a black leather jacket, black and white striped shirt, and torn black skinny jeans. Gray Scarf. Dark Steel braided bracelet. Still my favorite cousin.

"He's the father, isn't he?"

"You missed a lot while you were…gone…but, yes. Luke's the father of my baby." I mumble the last part absently, walking around my bed and packing things into a rucksack. Her dark eyes watch with her normal curious intensity.

"Going somewhere?" She asks, folding her arms over her chest.

"Thalia…"

"I can understand why you'd want to be with him. I used to see the way you looked at him, even when we were little." My cousin says, to my surprise, "I've been here for 4 months, Cal. I know you. You're loyal to yourself, not to Olympus. It's why I know you're strong enough to fight for Camp from next to him." I smile, tucking my hair behind my ear as I sling my bag over my shoulder, throwing my arms around her the same way I had after we found her. She tightens her arms around me before we step back.

"I love you, Tal."

"I love you too, Cal." She murmurs, "Family, remember?"

"I promise." I say, opening the door to my cabin and stepping out into the darkness and tiptoeing to the entrance to camp before I hear hooves. Shit.

"Calista, where are you going?" Chiron asks, clomping to stand beside me. He stares down at me with his thousand-year-old eyes.

"I can't let my kid grow up without it's father, Chiron. I don't want this to become a war, and I won't fight this camp, but…I need him." I say. He nods, expecting this answer as he takes both hands and meets my gaze. He's become like a father to me, and to Annabeth since we got here.

"Be careful, Calista. Please. You're too valuable to lose to..." _Kronos._

I won't evoke the name, knowing his superstition about it.

"I will. Thank you, Chiron. For everything." I smile up at him, squeeze his warm hands, and taking a step outside of the protective boundaries.

How the hell am I going to find the Andromeda and Luke? Then it occurs to me; Hermes! He'll know. I have to find the OPS in New York City. It's nearby Percy's new school. My heart squeezes at the thought of explaining this to him. I haven't even told him I'm pregnant. Making my way through the city is easy, something I've done countless times when Luke and I snuck out of camp to various places. When I reach it, I slip inside the door. To my surprise, Hermes is standing behind the counter, in khakis and a brown polo shirt with his silver caduceus over his heart. His eyes light up when he sees me, gaze dropping to my stomach. I wait until his customer leaves to step up to the thin porcelain counter.

"Calista!" He says, warmly as he comes around to my side, "The mother of my grandchild."

I flush, shifting the strap higher on my shoulder in embarrassment.

"I need your help finding your son. I'm keeping my promise to you; not giving up on him."

"If you leave now, you'll get to Ocean City, Pennsylvania in time. He'll be nine miles off the coast."

* * *

I thought New York water was cold, but it's nothing compared to Pennsylvania. I've waded in until I'm up to my waist.

"C'mon, Dad. You helped me once, help me again." I plead. Sure enough, another hippocampus blurs toward me, nuzzling the underside of my chin affectionately. I laugh, swinging one leg over it's massive back as it rushes me toward the small speck of white moving fast. It helps me reach the ladder on the side, and I climb the frozen, wet bars until I reach the deck. Remembering the layout last time, I turn left and head toward the state room. The golden handle doesn't budge when I try to wrench open the door.

"Cali?" I turn around at the sound of his smooth voice, feeling my eyes widen. Luke reaches for me and pulls me into him, both arms around my shoulders. I snake mine around his torso, pressing my lips against his chest—over his heart. I feel him kiss the top of my head as he clings to me.

"I heard about the baby." He whispers, cupping his cheek and running his thumb across my cheekbone.

"Of course. Your spy at Camp." I breathe, looping my arms around his shoulders. He's wearing an Oxford sweater, looking more like a college kid than leader of a violent army.

"Is that why you're here?"

"No." I grin, "You're here. That's why I am."

He smirks, pulling me closer to him and skimming his nose up my jaw, hands gripping my hips tightly. A moan tears through my lips as I slip my fingers into his soft hair as our mouths move together familiarly.

* * *

(3rd Person)

Luke's hand slides down the curves and dips in the sides of her body before his fingers grasp the back of her thighs and draws them around him, wrapping her around him. She moves willingly, tugging his bottom lip into her mouth and sucking on it. The guilt's gone, now. Calista doesn't feel it anymore.

The Gods talk about destiny. How people are supposed to be together or do something. Luke's _her_ destiny. She feels it in her bones. Why else would her dad tell her to be with him?

"I don't want you to think all I want from you is sex," He breathes against her lips.

"I. Want. You. Now." She replies, breathlessly, "I want you to tell your crew to stay the hell away from your room, because I need you and it won't be quiet."

"Cali, not tonight. You need to rest." He says in a soft tone of voice, reserved for her. He doesn't use it on anyone else but her. The only time his anger ebbs is when she's close to him, and he doesn't want his child to feel that anger all the time. Luke promised himself the second he knew she was pregnant that he's going to be a better father than his.

"I'm not glass, Luke. You don't have to act like I am just because I'm having a baby." She replies, flashing him a grin. He laughs, but carries her into his room, lowering her to the bed before stripping her jacket, and hovering over her. Calm, kissing every inch of her face within reach.

"Expect me to get a very angry Iris message from Annabeth tomorrow. She's going to be furious. Percy, too." Her breathy moan when he kisses her pulse point makes his pulse pound.

"You want to talk about your little brother right now?" He breathes in response.

"No. You won't give me what I want because I _need to rest_." She pouts, sticking out her bottom lip. Luke leans in and closes his teeth around her bottom lip and tugging lightly before letting it snap back into place.

"Don't leave me again. I can't lose you," He pleads, moving kisses to the other side of her neck, making her head loll back. Fire flies through her entire body with every brush of his lips against her soft skin. Her eyes shut as she runs her hands up and down his arms, kneading his shoulders.

"I won't. I promise, I won't." She murmurs, kissing the corner of his jaw and then his lips before scooting backward across his King bed, lifting the covers and comforter and climbing into it.

She falls asleep instantly. He silently undresses her, knowing how uncomfortable she is when she sleeps in her clothes, sliding one of his long-sleeved tee shirts onto her before moving into the bed behind her. Luke winds his arm around her torso to crush her to his chest, lips against the back of her neck. He doesn't sleep, he buries his nose into the side of her neck and inhales. Her shampoo mixed with the natural seabreeze scent that he's grown so used to.

Her mind drifts back, in her sleep, to the first time she slept in bed with Luke by choice. It was before he'd decided to take out his daddy issues on the entire world. The thought wasn't even in his mind back then.

* * *

_A storm rolled through the sky outside, echoing loudly around the empty cabin. She let out a loud whimper, eyes flashing open. This storm wasn't something she could enjoy. It made her think of the night her mother died. She sucked in a harsh breath through her mouth as she flipped the covers off, slipped into her sneakers, and sprinted through the line of cabins until she found #11. Luke slept next to the window, and she rapped her fingers lightly against the glass. Blue eyes flashed open, he immediately sprung out of bed, walked out of the cabin and gathered her into his arms. She sniffled, arms around his torso._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_No. I don't want to be alone. Please, come stay with me?" Fourteen-Year-Old Cali whispered, clutching on to him._

"_I will. Lead the way." He murmured, slotting his fingers through hers as they made their way through the dark and back into the empty room. He'd hauled her onto his chest and fell asleep under her._

As expected, when she opens her eyes, she has an Iris Message waiting. She walks into the foyer area of Luke's room and the message follows until she throws three gold drachmas in and a furious Annabeth's face appeared in the mist of water.

* * *

(Cali)

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?!" Annabeth screams in a shrill voice. I wince, "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT WITHOUT ANY WARNING!"

"Annabeth, calm down. Thalia knows where I am. Okay? I'm fine.'

"If she knows where you are, she isn't telling me. And Thalia tells me everything,"

"Not this. This is my secret, not hers." Percy leans in from her left side to look at me, scanning my eyes with dad's. Piercing.

"When were you going to tell me you're pregnant, Cal?"

"I…I knew you'd be upset with me,"

Luke emerges from his bedroom sleepily, in a pair of sweatpants with his bare torso showing. I swallow the lump in my throat before I turn my attention back to my brother.

"I'm not upset with you, and I'm going to _kill_ him for doing this to you."

"Percy!" I shout, "If you've taken Sex Ed, little brother, you'd know that it takes _two_ people to make a baby." The blonde smirks from his place out of their sight, trying hard not to laugh.

"He manipulated you!"

"No, he didn't!"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Annabeth shouts over him, covering his mouth with her palm. I let out a gasp when Luke crosses the room, snakes his arms around me from behind, brushes a kiss to my shoulder, and digs out a drachma.

"Bye, Annabeth." He says. And the message disappears. Just before it's completely gone, I hear my brother shouting unintelligibly.


	6. Right Now

**CPOV**

Laughing, I turn around and loop my arms around his strong shoulders. He smirks down at me, our foreheads pressing together.

"Hi," I say shyly, going on my tiptoes to peck him on the lips.

"Hi." He murmurs, pulling me in closer to press against me, swaying me slightly as his hands slide down my back until they reach my ass. I groan, biting my bottom lip as I stare at his, resting my palms against his chest.

"I'm hungry. Does anyone eat _food_ on this ship?" I tease, stepping out of his grasp and walking across the room. Luke draws me against him again, this time lifting me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Luke!" I laugh, "If you carry me like this, all of them will see my ass."

"Mine." He grumbles, lowering me onto the couch I'd sat on last time, parting my legs and drawing them around his hips again. The laugh dies down when his lips meet mine, sliding his calloused hands up my thighs, over my hips, tangling into my hair. Mine reach around to his back, pressing my fingers into his shoulder-blades as our tongues battle for dominance.

When I tear my mouth from his to breathe, he turns his head to place hot open-mouthed kisses down the curve of my neck. My back reflexively arches into his body, and he takes advantage—splaying his palm out across my back to keep me arched into him. Luke moves kisses down across my chest, down my sternum and stomach, nipping at the skin of my hips.

I whimper and he kisses me again, grinding his hips into mine. I tighten my legs around him, digging the heel of my foot into his backside to push him harder into me. Luke groans, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth and caressing my stomach, my hips, my ribs. Half-innocent.

"Touch me." I breathe against his lips.

"I _am_ touching you."

"No, you aren't, and you know it. Touch me like you're trying to get a right hook in the face." I growl, gliding my palms down his soft skin to the small of his back—scraping my nails across it. A shudder rolls through his body at the action. This was always my favorite thing about physical things with Luke—the way he reacts to me. How strong of a reaction I can get from him.

Growling, I flip us over and move to straddle his hips—biting his lip and drawing blood. His eyes verge on the edge of black. I haven't been the dominant one before, but I'm horny as hell. I'm four months along, my pregnancy hormones are his fault. Luke groans as I roll my hips downward against the tent in his jeans. His buck up once again and a shiver runs up my spine.

Small whimper. Oh, yes. Should I start begging now?

"Aw, hell, girl, don't do that. No shivering." He murmurs, slipping his hands around to the small of my back, "You drive me insane when you shiver."

And he lowers his mouth to barely graze the skin on my shoulder. Sighing in frustration, I reach for his hand and tug it where I want it. He groans loudly into my skin as his fingers push my panties aside and slide upward. I gasp, pressing my fingers hands harder into his chest.

Luke pushes me back onto my back as his fingers pump in and out of me.

"Holy…holy fuck, Luke," I cry out. He smirks, kissing my jawline as he moves. My head falls back at this, my hips grinding up into his hand.

"C'mon, I want to see you fall apart just because of my fingers." He breathes in my ear, turning his head to nip at my soft spot—where he sucks down on the skin. I can't hold back anymore. Stars burst behind my eyelids and Luke's name tumbles out of my lips in a loud moan as he gets exactly what he wants.

Then he's kissing me again, his body draped over me.

"You're incredible, you know that?" The blonde whispers and presses his lips against my chin. His nose tilts my head back to trail open-mouthed kisses down my neck, my chest, teeth closing around my bra and unclipping it. Luke pauses and pulls me into a sitting position in his lap.

"We can stop if you want."

"No, we can't." I reply, grasping the hem of his sweats and shoving them down before tossing them to the floor, "Can we do this here?" My voice comes out in a pant.

"Huh?"

"Is anyone going to walk in on us?"

"No. I told them all to stay away from my quarters today." He smirks, "That's what you wanted me to do last night."

"I love you." I reply, pecking his lips before he lays me back down and interlocks our fingers before his hips thrust forward.

* * *

"When did you get _this_?" He asks, fingers tracing lazy circles over my back; asking about one of my tattoos. I reach back and touch one before I speak. It's a black trident, underneath my right shoulder-blade.

"I got all of them over the past four months. The trident was my first. I got it because I'm not ashamed of my father. I love him, and I wanted to identify myself with him. Then there's this," I pull my hair away from the nape of my neck—where 'Immortal Gods' is written in Latin, "_Di immortales_ means Immortal Gods. Our ancestors. And…and then there's this one." I shift to straddle his lap again, pointing out the tattoo just below my collarbone. It's his initials, in Greek Letters. Or Lambda and Gamma.

"Me? You…You got this for me?"

"Yeah. I did. I am so in love with you, it makes my chest hurt when I'm any further away from you than this." I whisper, glancing down at the ground. He leans down and presses his lips against his initials, moving my body around to kiss the other two.

"I love you too." Then he sets his hands on the bump in my stomach, "I love _you_. Almost as much as your mom."

"We both do." I tell my little baby, setting my hands over his and meeting his cobalt eyes, pecking him on the lips. Luke takes my hands and tugs me to take a shower.

* * *

The Andromeda isn't as unpleasant as I'd expect, I note, as he interlocks our fingers and makes our way down the deck toward the kitchens. I vaguely see familiar faces as we walk. I freeze where I stand and stop his motion. Silena Beauregard is on the fucking boat.

"Her, Luke? Really?" I hiss, jerking my hand from his and stalking back into his room and flinging myself down face-first on his bed.

"What did I do?" He asks, splaying his hand out across my back as he tries to stroke it comfortingly.

"You slept with her, and now she's _here_!"

"I haven't slept with Silena since you and I got together. Is that what you're worried about? Baby, all I see is you. I can't see anyone else anymore. Just you. She's just a girl, and she doesn't even compare to you."

* * *

**PPOV**

"You're going to make a hole in the floor if you don't stop pacing." Thalia says.

"We have to go save her." I say, "We can use your cap to sneak in-"

"She's there by choice, Seaweed Brain. Did you not see what was going on there? She was wearing _just_ his shirt, and he was in sweats. It's pretty obvious she's consenting to be with him." Annabeth argues, bitterly.

"I don't care! I'll drag her!" I shout, "She's not safe with him!"

"HE WON'T HURT HER!" Annabeth was on her feet now.

"YOU THOUGHT HE'D NEVER HURT _YOU_ EITHER, ANNABETH! AND HE TURNED HIS BACK ON YOU!" I blurt out, "WHAT DO YOU THINK HE'S GOING TO DO TO MY SISTER WHEN SHE HAS HIS KID?!"

And she grasps the front of my shirt and shoves me up against a wall.

"You don't know anything about them. Luke…he's different, with her."

"He's always loved her more than the rest of us." Thalia agrees, quietly, "Percy, he won't hurt her. Especially when she's pregnant. Being a father's going to be something important to him. He'll step up. Trust me, Calista's safe with him. She's going to try to convince some of the campers to switch sides again. We made a plan before she left."


End file.
